


Fantasies

by Medium_Range_Trash



Series: Love Is The Most Powerful Emotion [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, first half is smutty, second is more Felicity being a giant nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9521285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medium_Range_Trash/pseuds/Medium_Range_Trash





	

When you spend five months screwing like your lives depend on it, you tend to get creative.

 

Felicity is surprised by how responsive she is Oliver’s touch. He can do something as simple as lean over her in a gift shop to reach a higher shelf or entwine their hands after he’s changed gear and electricity shoots across her views, creating a I-love-you-why-the-hell-are-we-still-wearing-clothes-I-need-you-in-me-now haze across her eyes, and from his own frequent vocalizations she knows he feels the same way.

 

Simple sex gets boring about a week after they left Starling, and she asks him to start getting inventive. That night, she finds herself sobbing through her third orgasm with his face still buried between her legs. The next morning, he fucks her twice up against the wall of the shower, before doing the same again later with her back pressed to one of the cool glass windows.

 

So, after her brief sexual awakening, she starts to come up with her own plans. He willingly does everything she asks, giving her a striptease and bending her over a rented motorbike and the hood of the car. Then, of his own volition he hands control to her, allowing her to tie him to the bed.

 

That last one is a particular favorite of hers – not because she can then freely eat her dinner off his spectacular abs (which she does, a lot of times, and then unbuckles his trousers to suck on her dessert) – because Oliver is showing her that he trusts her more than anything, enough to submit to her.

 

She falls a little more in love with him everyday.

 

But, two months after they leave Starling, they finally reach the end of her fantasy list. Oliver’s own list had been incredibly short (bending her over the hood of the Porsche had been about it) and she shoots him down when he suggests a position that sounds more painful that facing Slade Wilson. So, they decide on a healthy mix of kinky and vanilla sex, until they come back to Star City.

 

When they get there, Felicity discovers she has a couple more fantasies. The voice modulator does things to her that she’d never admitted before, and him screwing her up against the wall of a random alley whilst they’re on a mission is also pretty awesome. His fantasy of banging her in the suit makes her shiver, and they both greatly enjoy it. Felicity particularly admires how the leather tightening over his muscles as he fucks her makes him look like he’s been carved out of stone.

 

By the time they’ve been back a week; they’ve fulfilled every one of them. Well, all apart from one.

 

Felicity is an outrageous nerd. Especially when it comes to comics and their adaptations. When she was in her teens, Cooper took her to see the first ever live action Spider-Man movie and she loved it. One scene always stands out in her mind – the upside-down kiss. Something about it sounds beautiful and fun. And, ever since she discovered one of Oliver’s favorite things to do was do inverted crunches from the Foundry’s structural beams, she’d wanted to do it with him.

 

About a month after they move into the new lair, Oliver starts doing the crunches again. She’s half watching him at the time, enjoying the view of his contracting muscles covered in sweat whilst pretending to count. He knows she’s watching him.

 

He stops his movements, and, still hanging upside down, calls her name using his special ‘Felicity’ voice. She smiles up at him and makes a bold choice. Getting up, she crosses over to where he is, finds his head is level with hers, and kisses him, his nose nuzzling her chin. _Holy Google_ , she thinks, _this is even better than I thought it would be_.


End file.
